ABSTRACT Six individuals serve as Senior Leaders of the Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center (MSK). Craig Thompson, MD, MSK?s President and Chief Executive Officer, is the Director of this NCI-supported Comprehensive Cancer Center. Dr. Thompson sets the strategic vision for the Cancer Center and works with MSK?s Board of Overseers and Managers to provide stable governance and financial support of MSK. He ensures that the cancer-focused mission of the Center is relevant to the Center?s catchment area and fosters outreach to its diverse population. Jos Baselga, MD, PhD, Physician-in-Chief, Memorial Hospital (MH), serves as the Deputy Director, MH. He oversees and guides the clinical and population-based research programs to excel in their disciplinary areas, and he sets standards for the infrastructure to support the clinical research review and monitoring, and data management. Dr. Baselga also ensures that training for clinicians and biomedical professionals is conducted with the highest standards. Joan Massagu, PhD is the Director of the Sloan Kettering Institute (SKI) and serves as Deputy Director, SKI. In this role he oversees the laboratory research programs and establishes standards for recruitment and retention of outstanding scientists. Dr. Massagu oversees the core facilities of the Center and manages the research budget in order to provide cutting-edge scientific support for the Center members. Dr. Massagu oversees the training programs for pre- and postgraduate laboratory researchers. Colin Begg, PhD is the Associate Director for Population Science, Larry Norton, MD is the Associate Director for Clinical and Translational Science, and Kathryn Anderson, PhD is the Associate Director for Basic Science. The Associate Directors facilitate transdisciplinary research among the basic, bridge, clinical and population science programs and provide a conduit for bottom-up communication from the Program Leaders/Members to the Senior Leadership team. In overseeing the Cancer Center activities, the Senior Leadership relies on the counsel of outside advisors, represented by its Board of Scientific Consultants (BSC), the guidance of its Board of Overseers and Managers, as well as many internal planning processes to support the planning and evaluation of the research programs and core facilities at the Center. MSK has used the guidance it has received to develop and execute its initiatives for research and clinical expansion. During the past five years, the BSC has reviewed the research in the programs as well as MSK?s Community Outreach and Engagement efforts. BSC members review with Senior Leadership evolving technologies that support cancer research and advise on core service offerings. The BSC has also reviewed newly recruited junior investigators and the training programs that bring outstanding students to MSK?s laboratories. The recommendations made by the BSC and other planning groups have led to program reorganizations, new faculty recruitments, shared resource development, and facility expansions.